1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control circuit preferably for use with a ceiling fan and lamp unit having operating power supplied thereto by a wall switch. More particularly, the present invention relates to a control circuit which produces sequential combinations of outputs in response to successive applications of input power to the circuit.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Ceiling units incorporating a slowly rotating, large diameter fan and one or more incandescent lamps have become very popular as a method of eliminating air stratification, for illumination, and for decorative purposes. A conventional wall switch is typically used to supply operating power to the ceiling unit which also includes one or more pull chains or cords connected to appropriate switches used to select the desired combination of activated outputs.
In use, the wall switch must be turned on and then one must walk over to and then operate the pull chain or cord in order to select the desired combination of activated outputs. Thus, the requirement for one or more pull chains or cords presents an inconvenience in operation and the presence of a pull chain or cord suspended from the ceiling unit may detract from its aesthetic appearance as well. Accordingly, the prior art points out the need for a more convenient way of operating ceiling units which does not aesthetically detract from the appearance of the unit.